Chuck vs New Year’s Eve at Eureka
by Jimmy 144
Summary: Chuck's New Year’s Wish in Eureka. A sequel to Chuck vs. A Christmas at Eureka. Things are starting to disappear. The team is helping Eureka again. Chapter 3 an old nemesis
1. Chapter 1 Section 5

Chuck vs. New Year's Eve at Eureka

A New Year's Wish

Still waiting. Not much longer to go. So still don't own Chuck or Eureka.

The distinction between the past, present and future is only a stubbornly persistent illusion.

-Albert Einstein

**Chapter 1—Section 5**

**Christmas Morning**

**B&B**

Sarah looked out the window as she went to sit on the bed. It had snowed and everything had a little on it. She saw the Sheriff's vehicle with its lights flashing pull up in front of the B&B.

Chuck looked out the window with Sarah. Sarah reached down and got the boxes off the floor. She got her top out of the box and gave Chuck his. The tops were Kevlar armor Christmas presents. Chuck nodded and turned around.

The door bell rang. On the way to the door Sarah turned and kissed Chuck before she opened the door.

Jack and Henry were at the door. Jack said, "Guys we have a slight problem. I hate to bother you but could you follow us?"

Chuck said, "Sure, where we going?"

Jack replied, "We'll have to head up to GD and show you. Tess is already up there. You should probably take your own car."

Sarah asked, "Do we need to get Casey?"

"I had Jo go over and get him. He and Doc Ski were not answering their phones," Jack answered. "They'll be up there."

Jack and Henry went ahead and got in the Sheriff's car. They waited for Chuck and Sarah.

Chuck took Sarah's arm and walked to the driver side of her Porsche. He opened the door and when she was in, he shut the door for her. He went around to his side and got in.

"Well, I guess this will be our second Christmas Day surprise," Chuck said just out of the nervousness of not knowing what was coming.

"Okay, so what was the first surprise?" asked Sarah.

Chuck realized he just put himself into a trap, "Well, maybe not a surprise, but better than the presents. You said, we said, we love each other."

"I know. This will be one of my most memorable Christmases. I do love you. We can make our lives together normal and what we want," said Sarah.

Chuck looked at her for a second, "There's a 'but' coming right?"

"Not really a 'but', I gave you the pullover armor for a reason. I know we both would and have risked our lives for each other. I for one do not want you to risk your life for me." She paused and looked at him briefly, "And I can tell from the serious look, that you do not want me to risk my life for you. Right?

She saw him nod his head. "Okay, then. We have to talk with each other. I don't want to be negative, but you can't decide to do something that is or could be dangerous without us talking about it.

"I love you. And somehow that means we try to keep each other alive. Okay, now I feel like I am rambling." Sarah closed her mouth.

Chuck smiled, "No, you're not. Take this as a Christmas present. I promise that I will talk it over with you. And I accept your present that you will talk it over with me. Is that presentable?"

He got a poke to the ribs out of that one.

Sarah looked at him for a second, "One other thing, Casey knows you got the download of Henry's database from Kim and I know that Zane knows there is something different, but you have to cover yourself. I may not be able to help you."

"I'll just say the answer was something simple from a college course. I already did that once with Beckman. She seemed to accept that as the reason. You think that will work?" Chuck asked.

"Should work. I'll tell Casey that pass along a comment or two from what you say. But Chuck, you can't play around about this. It has to be serious. And whatever you say needs to match what you did in the past." Sarah paused. "Is there anything else?"

"What? Other than I'd rather be back at the B&B?" Chuck winced again, as the comment threw another poke in the ribs.

"Okay then, we are back to the Christmas music for the rest of the day," Chuck said putting Straight No Chaser back in the stack.

**Global Dynamics **

Chuck and Sarah walked into Tess' office. Already there were Jack, Henry, Casey, Doc Ski, Jo and Zane. Tess started, "I have a problem that I need help with. Section 5 is gone."

Chuck asked, "How?"

Sarah asked, "How could someone move Section 5?" Chuck smiled at her.

Henry broke in, "We really don't know yet. There was an alarm. Everyone, really only five people, cleared the area. When they went back the door opened to a rock wall. We have been digging through it since this morning."

"There have been no new experiments. You have seen all of them," Tess looked at Sarah.

"So, you asked us to stay because we figured out the lights?" asked Chuck.

Jack said, "That's why we ask you to come help us. I tried to put together anything recent that might cause something like this but it did not work. Henry said, most of it was certainly not possible, and what was would not have done the job."

"I know it is important to get Section 5 back, but is there some deadline? Are we working against a timeline?" asked Sarah.

Tess answered, "We actually have kind of a factory shutdown over the holidays. But we need to get it back by the first of the year. We have a timing issue on the first of the year. To get that done right, we'll need Section 5."

"So, we start looking for ways to make Section 5 disappear. Do we try the simple ones?" Chuck asked. Chuck wrote a little note.

"Or do we try to find who did it?" asked Casey.

Sarah looked at Chuck and Casey. She raised her eyebrow, "I think we would like to help you. Casey, if you could find some suitable place to inform General Beckman. Let's try to figure out what might have happened. Then I think Casey and Jack or Jo, or both could begin to look for suspects.

"So, let me have a guess. Doc, do you have some portable machine you could use as a sort of lie detector?" Sarah looked at Doc Ski. She nodded her head. "Good, then you can go with them."

Sarah was smiling as she looked at Chuck. "Chuck, maybe you can come up with some idea?"

"Sure, are you going to stay?"

"Yes, you know I am," Sarah said with a smile.

Chuck got next to her and said in a whisper, "Good, then you can figure out what to tell Ellie." Sarah winced at the thought.

Sarah looked at Tess, "You must have already tried to figure this out. Jack, what did you think?"

Chuck nodded and slipped her a piece of paper, _'Check what was already been done.'_

Jack looked at Tess, "The first thing I thought was that there was an earthquake that fell in on Section 5. The rocks at the entrance looked like the ones from the cliffs near here. But Henry was right; there has never been an earthquake here. And there was nothing on the Richter scale."

"Okay, a silent earthquake. So if an earthquake did cause rocks to fall on something, the building or whatever would still be at the bottom. Could we find out if it is still there?" Chuck looked at Tess, "Can you use radar or something to look for Section 5? Like they look for coins?"

Tess answered, "We tried that, but the rocks have too much ore to get through them."

Chuck pressed on a bit, "Do you have some pattern recognition software? Could we get the early returns back from the radar and then blank them? That way you could see beyond the blanked out areas. If you get a uniform return at some depth, then that would be the floor of Section 5 and what is left of the equipment?" Chuck saw Casey give him a look. "What junior electronics and FAA radars for a class project."

Casey shook his head.

"We could try that. It will take this afternoon to get it set up. Zane could you help?" asked Henry.

Chuck asked, "Wait, can I ask a question?" Tess nodded. Chuck began, "The first case Jack was involved in had something to do with tachyons. Henry would a bigger beam be able to encompass all of Section 5. And then displaced it, right? Send it to another location?"

"Well, it's not that easy to do. The device was a point of origin emulator. But the original device had a few flaws. It created a time distortion. It was not controlled," Henry began.

Chuck stared at Sarah for a second. Softly he said, "You know you are always my light."

Chuck got one of the terminals and started some calculations, "Henry, if we used the tachyon reference in causality, and assumed that we could capture the whole of Section 5, could you basically burst it in a faster-than-light signal to another location. And then while at that location burst it back. The sum of that would break relativity and put Section 5 back before the first burst. How could you regulate the time?"

Sarah became wide eyed, "What?"

"Oh, simple Star Trek 101 advanced particle physics. Actually it is similar to what we did with the DeLorean," Chuck answered. "But Henry, we were generating the signal from within the car. Unless you can think of how someone could move something as big as an impulse reactor in Section 5, how could you move Section 5 from a generator outside the facility?"

Zane spoke up, "Well, that's the dilemma. You would need something the size of the Enterprise reactors."

Henry laughed, "Actually, Zane is right. From outside it would be impossible."

"Okay, how about your own power source?" asked Chuck.

Tess said, "Well, turns out that we don't have a reactor to power the facility. Back when this was designed, they made an underground hydro generator. There is a large underground river very close that is used."

"Do you have enough single reactors for your labs to build that power?" asked Sarah.

Everyone looked at her. "Hey, had to take out a power plant once but the target was really the factory. It didn't close the factory. They had a series of hidden emergency generators." She returned their look, "Don't ask."

Henry said, "We will have to go count them. I really don't know how many we have."

"Neither do I," said Tess. "I'll get Fargo. How many would be needed?"

"Let me start some calculations on that," Henry said.

Chuck asked, "Well first, what else could do this? What happened to the first guy who worked on tachyons?"

Henry thought a minute, "The first guy, Walter, was lost in a temporal implosion."

"If we had a temporal implosion in Section 5, what would be left of it?" Chuck asked. "Would there be any residual energy?"

Henry said, "Yes, we showed there would be. We could check that. I have the equipment to that in the Section 4 Research lab."

"Well, what else is there?" Chuck looked at Henry. "So, if someone went back in time and changed something, that change keeps going through the next period. I guess what I am getting at, it if you changed time and stopped work on Section 5, and then we would not know that Section 5 existed. Is that right?"

Henry bent his head down, "Yes that is right."

Zane then asked, "So, if the Enterprise could transport people, it would be easy to transport a thing. Can we do that?"

Chuck looked at him and said, "Well, there are a few problems with that. Henry, tell me if I am wrong. You have to know exactly what you are transporting to be able to replicate it on the other side. So, if you had a picture in a frame and knew the exact dimensions, but not what the picture was; you could get a frame with the exact dimensions, but the picture instead of being a puppy, could be an abstract of cubes. For us, the practical problem would be that if someone wanted to find out something from Section 5, they would already have to know what that was, in order to replicate it."

"Yes, that's right. Using a transportation system, they would have to know what was there," Henry nodded.

Sarah said, "Well, Martha can disappear. Could Section 5?"

Chuck looked at her and said, "Good question. I did not get to see that happen. Henry, would that work?"

Henry sat there for a moment, "I guess you could. But that does not explain the rock wall."

"So we could possibly get through the wall and find some kind of field that hides Section 5?" asked Chuck.

Casey started to grumble, "So what does that get us? A bunch of theories but no solution, and no likely suspects?"

Jack said, "Well we could get a list of the people who could have the expertise to do these projects and go check them out. So we would be looking for an earthquake maker."

Tess said, "A seismologist."

Jack nodded, "Then a guy who makes tachyons." He looked at Tess.

Tess smiled, "An astrophysicist in particle physics."

Jack then asked, "So what is the guy who makes things disappear, Houdini?"

Sarah said, "Would that be someone like Doctor Scott who ran the demo?"

"Actually, he would be a good starting point. You are looking for a physicist with experience in electromagnetic force fields or light refraction." concluded Tess.

Jack asked, "How many seismologists are there here?"

Tess used the terminal and said, "We have one. Doctor Ed Righter is our resident. We do not show him at GD. So, likely he is at home right now." Tess looked around the table. "Why don't we continue with the earthquake idea first. We already have the radar down there. Jack, you could go check out Doctor Righter."

Sarah turned to Casey and asked, "Can you tell Beckman?"

"No problem, I'll need to stop in one of the more secure rooms." Casey asked Tess, "Which one would that be?"

"Oh, Doc Ski can take you. That would like be the Infirmary." Tess answered.

As everyone started to go Sarah took Chuck's arm and whispered, "I thought you agreed that you would come with something simple to match your answers with. What's with the Star Trek 101?"

Chuck turned into her and gave her a kiss as Henry went by. He whispered to her, "That one resonated with Henry. He and some of the others are probably Star Trek fans and would know the association."

"Well, stop it, or I'll resonate you. It needs to be something Beckman can understand." She gave him another kiss and went over to Tess.

Tess said, "I see you have started to figure out how to un-complicate things."

Sarah answer, "Yes, we are working on it. I do want to thank you. And thank you for the gifts this morning."

"Oh, we all thought that GD could contribute to your protection, especially after what you did for us," Tess smiled.

"Well, thank you." Sarah thought she would continue to check, "Is there anything else you can think of that could do something like this?"

**Righter's House**

Jack, Casey, Doc Ski, and Jo left for Doctor Righter's place.

The doctor's house was covered in snow. The front yard had a newly built snow fort and two snowmen. The front door had a Christmas wreath.

Jack knocked on the door. Doctor Righter opened the door, "Well, Merry Christmas Sheriff. And everyone else, Merry Christmas."

Jack stood there, "Yes, Merry Christmas. Can we ask a couple questions?"

"Why certainly, come in." He yelled to the back of the house, "Honey, we have a few guests." About the same time a small toy helicopter came flying by the front door. It was followed by two more helicopters all dashing for the first. "Hey, you guys. We got company. Take it to the back room." A monster truck came careening around the corner followed by two real dogs chasing the dog bone that was chained on the back of the truck. "Jake, what I tell you about teasing the dogs."

Jack looked a little bewildered, "Well, we will make this short. Could you make an earthquake around here?"

"You know there hasn't been any earthquakes around here in recorded time. It is one of the reasons they picked this location for Eureka." The Doctor looked at Jack, "But you are asking whether someone could create an earthquake?"

Jack nodded, "Yes, we are trying to find out whether that is possible."

"Well, you know I just do readings? I would imagine if you put enough explosives on one of the fault lines you could start an earthquake. But to do that here would be almost impossible. There is no fault line around here," the Doctor shook his head.

The next entry around the corner was MaryJo. She came screaming around on her new three wheeler. The Doctor tried to corner her but she turned around and sped off.

Jack turned around and looked at Doc Ski. She said, "No problem."

Jack said, "Well, that's it. Thanks Doc and have a Merry Christmas."

Jack, Casey, Doc Ski, and Jo met back by the Sheriff's car. Jack said, "Well, what do you think?"

Doc Ski said, "Well, he wasn't lying. What he said was the truth or at least what he believes is the truth."

**Global Dynamics**

Tess, Sarah, Henry, Zane and Chuck went to the opening to Section 5.

On the way down Chuck told Zane, "Hey, thanks for the Call of Duty."

Zane replied, "We got Tess to get permission for us to get you some advanced stuff for your job. That Call of Duty is fun to play." They knuckle punched. "But with the 3D edge, it is being tested as a new battle simulator."

"Well, thanks that's great," said Chuck. Chuck caught up with Henry and thanked him too.

When they got to the opening, the mining crew had already dug out five feet of the rock. They were in the process of putting up a new piece of bracing for the walls.

The radar they had used was now off to the side. Zane connected another computer to the radar interface and connected it to the network. Chuck and Henry connected their laptops to the network.

After getting the crew out of the way, they got the first returns from the radar. Henry worked out the blanking for the first ore deposits. It was a simple angle and timing blanking scheme. Chuck kept track that there was actually some area that was not blanked. They worked on the blanking and found that even at the by extending the range gate to five hundred feet they only got more ore to blank out.

Henry asked, "Tess, what do you want to do. We now know there appears to be more rock out there. The idea of a earthquake or rock slide is not right."

"It's almost four, let's call it quits for this approach. Let's go get some Christmas. Thank you for coming," Tess said.

As Chuck and Sarah headed back to town, they stopped by the main street in time to see the Christmas parade. The high school had a float with school colors and benches for the basketball team. The school marching band played. Chuck and Sarah stopped at the Café Diem stand for a Hot Chocolate.

Chuck had his arm around her waist watching Santa's float go past. Chuck said, "Merry Christmas." He gave her a hug and bent over to kiss her.

Sarah said, "Merry Christmas."

There was a large pop across the street. The building across the street waivered. Light passed through it and then it disappeared.

_A/N A little holiday fun. Please review. _


	2. Chapter 2 Timing

Chuck vs. New Year's Eve at Eureka

A New Year's Wish

Still waiting. Not much longer to go. Didn't get them as a Christmas gift, so still don't own Chuck or Eureka.

The distinction between the past, present and future is only a stubbornly persistent illusion.

-Albert Einstein

**Chapter 2—Timing**

**Christmas Afternoon**

**Café Diem **

As Chuck and Sarah were watching the Christmas parade. There was a large pop across the street. The building across the street waivered. Light passed through it and then it disappeared.

Chuck grabbed Sarah's hand, "Let's get back to the B&B now." He got out his cell phone. After hitting one button, he said, "Activate. Track signal. Mary, come here."

Sarah was walking fast around the crowd with Chuck, "What did you just do?"

"Oh, I activated Mary. She should be with us before we get to the car. We may have to pay for a window." Chuck got around the next couple and their kids.

Sarah said, "What? A window? What are you talking about?"

"Oh, Martha was not that good at doors. I am not sure whether Mary was programmed for them or not. She may break a window to get out of the B&B. Come on." Chuck was pulling on her hand.

"Chuck, why are we running?" Sarah asked.

"I left something at the B&B and I have to get it. And this is getting serious. The building that disappeared was really the GD repository. It kept copies of the old GD files. Most of the people around here knew it as the town library, but that was just a front." Chuck made the corner before getting cut off by an elderly couple.

"Chuck, how do you know that?" Sarah asked.

"We were digging around in the GD files for so long, I think I found everything." Looking up he spotted Mary. "There she is. Here get in." Chuck held Sarah's door. As he went around the car, he said, "Mary, follow us and protect."

After Chuck got in the passenger side, Sarah asked, "So what's important about the B&B?"

Chuck buckled in and said, "It may be the next target. The repository and the surveillance system were built at the same time."

"So, what are you planning on doing? We already lost the surveillance system recordings when Section 5 disappeared," Sarah asked as she sped down the street.

"Like I said I want to get our stuff out," Chuck pointed at the next street.

"Should we tell Casey?" Sarah asked.

"Good idea. I'll call him next." Chuck got out his phone, "Chuck secure. Casey a building across from Café Diem just disappeared. It was a repository. The B&B may be next. Do you have any equipment there that needs to be taken out? Okay, we can get that. We'll be heading up to GD next. Okay, see you."

"So, what does he want?" Sarah asked.

"Oh, he has his guns and equipment in the Jeep." Chuck raised his eye brow, "He left a bottle of scotch in his room. He asked if we could get that."

"Right, something really important," Sarah smiled. "Don't worry we'll get him."

"Well, we have to get there first," Chuck was rubbing his hands.

"Chuck, why do you think we don't have much time?" Sarah was watching whether the dog on the sidewalk was going to go across the street.

"Okay, a bit of a guess. But I think the disappearance of the building downtown might be timed by the power it takes to generate the power or charge to do it. So if Section 5 took all their power then a simple building would not. It would take less time to completely recharge." Chuck looked at Sarah's reaction. "Okay, said it was a guess."

"Can you call Jack and tell him what you think?" Sarah asked.

"Well, that's up to you and Beckman. Can we explain to Jack what we think about the B&B?" responded Chuck.

"Okay, I'll check in with Beckman. Let's get our stuff." She pulled up the driveway and turned off the car.

**B&B**

Chuck met her at the front door and held open the door. He said, "Let's change into the body armor. But get everything else."

As they were bounding up the stairs, she said, "You think someone is going to start shooting at us?"

When they got to the top, he grabbed her. "I don't know what this is about. We could be facing anything. I do not intend to lose you. Consider this a part of our promise from this morning." He kissed her, "Alright go get your things."

They went to their rooms. Chuck looked around and saw Mary following him. "Yeah, ah, I think when we change clothes, you should follow Sarah." He saw a red light flashing in Mary's optics. "No Mary, that's not really optional." Mary took off to Sarah's room.

Chuck got out the armor and put on the pants. He found that the hood connected to the shirt and folded back on itself. It was hardly visible. He got his clothes back on and found the box with the ring. He checked it and put that in his pocket. He quickly got his suitcase together and put the COD 3D and player in his backpack.

Sarah quickly put her armor on. She got out the new knives and put them on. She got dressed and then began to put her luggage together. When she picked up the ballerina she almost got lost in watching in as it began a dance. She carefully put it in its carrying case and then in her bag.

They met in the hall. Chuck grabbed one of her bags and they headed down stairs. They were standing in the lobby when there was a very large pop. The walls and the lobby counter waivered. Light passed through the building and there was a large flash of light. Chuck and Sarah grabbed each other as they turned a light shade of blue and became a flash of light.

Back in one piece, Chuck and Sarah collapsed into each other. They recovered before they fell to the ground.

Julia Golden came into the lobby from the patio. She took her place on the other side of the counter, "Hi, welcome back to Eureka. We are all so happy that you picked here for your honeymoon. Please sign here and I'll get you your keys."

Chuck was the first to say something, "What did you say?"

Julia looked at them, "Are you two okay?"

Sarah said, "Yeah, we are fine."

Julia looked at Chuck and said, "I just said welcome to Eureka and we are so glad you came here for your honeymoon. Are you alright?"

Sarah said again, "Yeah, we are great. It is good to be here."

Chuck got a hold of Sarah's left hand. He found Sarah's finger had no ring. He opened the box in his pocket with his other hand, got the ring out and slipped it on Sarah's hand without Julia seeing it.

Julia's next question was, "Oh, can I see the rings?"

Chuck held up Sarah's hand, "I got the engagement ring from Nick. We wanted to get matching rings from him. So we don't have our real ones yet."

Sarah reached up and gave him a long passionate kiss. She looked at him, "Yes. He is so good. It was his idea to make sure we got matching rings." She showed it to Julia.

"Wow that is very nice. I like how it sparkles." Julia turned around a got the keys, "We got you the same room as Chuck had last year. We don't have any other visitors."

"Okay, thanks very much. Say, who is in town this year?" Chuck asked.

"Oh well, Zoe is back from school. Lucas had to stay over at college for some school project. Poor Zoe isn't all that happy about that. But she'll be happy to see you. Since Jack went to visit Tess last spring and fall, Tess came back here for her month off. Jo and Zane finally got a house. When you guys were up for their wedding, the house they showed you got blown up by one of Henry's experiments. GD had to replace it and they just moved in last month." Julia thought for a second, "That's the biggest stuff."

Sarah said, "We'll see you in a little. Let's go put our luggage in the room."

Chuck carried the luggage back up to his room. Sarah and Mary followed.

When they got in the room, Chuck put the luggage down. He turned around to Sarah who set her bags on the bed. Chuck asked, "Did you mean, yes?"

Sarah replied, "Did you ask?"

Chuck got down on his knee, "Sarah, will you marry me?"

She took the ring off…and gave it back to him.

"Yes, you know I will." She held out her hand.

He put on the ring, "I love you." He got up and kissed her.

Sarah said, "I love you too." She kissed him back.

Sarah sat on the bed, "What are we going to do?"

"Come on Mrs. Bartowski. While I would love to do that, we need to figure out what has happened." Chuck said while ducking from a thrown pillow. "We better go see Sheriff Carter and see what he knows."

"What about Mary?" Sarah pointed at her.

"She can come," motioned Chuck.

"No, I mean did Mary's sensors record anything we could use?" Sarah asked.

"Great idea. Mary, can you connect to my laptop? Wireless? Okay." Chuck responded.

Sarah watched the interaction between the two. It almost seemed as though Chuck heard Mary respond.

Chuck had his laptop out and was checking the readings Mary had obtained. After Chuck studied the readings, he said, "Looks like the tachyon temporal anomaly that Henry and I were discussing. There was Cherenkov radiation in the recordings that Mary collected." He looked at Sarah, "That's electromagnetic radiation and in this case it would be the bluish light that was in the flash we saw. Someone has learned how to control the anomaly."

"Chuck, didn't you control the anomaly when you made the DeLorean show up at the starting line?" Sarah asked.

"Well, that was a little different. We made the car go back in time, but it was less than a minute in time and would not cause any other anomalies," Chuck answered.

"So, someone made us go forward in time a whole year. Won't that cause a few anomalies?" Sarah was starting to get anxious.

Chuck went over to the bed and held Sarah's hand, "I think we will be okay. The problem we obviously have is that we know nothing about the past year. But I am not really interested in losing a year. I'd like that back."

Sarah thought and added, "I want it back too. I want to see our wedding and some other things." She was smiling. "Can you figure this out?"

"Let me try a little," he gave her a kiss and went back to the computer.

She could tell he was forcing flashes. She watched him look at equations shake his head, force another flash, his eyes became a little unfocused and then he would try again. She went over to him and put her hands on his shoulders, "Are you okay?"

"Umm, yeah fine," he stayed bent over the keyboard. "Okay, I think I have something to work with. Going forward in time like we did puts the object in the same place as it will be in the future. We came here at the same time we were transported here. The house was already here and took its place. I think we will find the luggage we have still has the same clothes in it like when we left. I am not sure whether Julia will notice, but the B&B will have the same things as last year."

Sarah asked, "Why wouldn't Julia notice? What about her clothes?"

"Score one, you missed her ring. It looks like she got married too. I am guessing she is not living here," Chuck smiled. "But there is a small problem. It appears you have to be at the location when you are transported in time to that location."

"So, let's go up to GD and you can transport us back in time to when we were doing our searches," Sarah was off the bed getting ready to go out the door.

"Well we cannot do that. That's going back in time. And that would be a big step back. We would definitely create a timeline paradox and anomalies would start shortly after we got back." He smiled, "But you're right we ought to go check on this. I said Sheriff Carter, but GD would work. Let's go see where Julia says Jack will be."

They went back to the lobby. Julia was still there. She asked, "Do you need anything?"

"No, we were going to head out. Do you happen to know whether Jack will be, at his office or up at GD?" Chuck asked.

"Oh, most everyone will be down town watching the parade. It is longer this year." Julia said with her head to the side questioning why they wouldn't have seen that coming through town.

Sarah picked up something wasn't quite right, "Oh Julia, let me see your ring. In the excitement of coming in, I forgot to ask."

Julia smiled again. Sarah's choice had been correct. They had not seen Julia's ring yet. She showed it to Sarah and then Chuck took a look. Sarah said that the ring was very nice and Chuck and Sarah got on their way.

"Car is the same, you did not get a new one," Chuck pointed.

"Hard to replace something I really like," Sarah replied.

"Saying that, do you think Casey would have come up here with us? Do we check in with Beckman, or could she have gotten another assignment by now?" Chuck asked.

"I am not sure about Casey. If we really got time off for a honeymoon, then I would think Casey would have the time off too. Whether he came up here would depend on how well he and Doc Ski got along after we left last year," Sarah concluded.

**Sheriff's Office**

Chuck got the door for Sarah. When he opened his door Mary got in the car too. Sarah drove down to the side of the Sheriff's office. The parade was still going.

When they got out of the car, Chuck told Mary to take a high surveillance position. On the other side of the street, they saw Casey. They turned to each other and smiled. Casey was with Doc Ski and had his arm around her with a cup of something in the other hand. They waved at each other.

Chuck and Sarah went into the Sheriff's office. Neither he nor Jo was there. They started walking down the street to see if they could spot him. There was a break in the parade and they crossed over to where Casey was.

Casey noticed that something was not quite right. Sarah walked up to him and said, "We need to talk."

**Café Diem**

Casey excused himself from Doc Ski and they went in Café Diem and got a booth. Casey studied both of them. "Okay, what happened and who are you?" Casey asked with his gun out.

"Casey, it's us. We have a problem," Sarah answered.

Chuck looked out the window, "Casey, I would put that away. You might do something that Mary does not understand yet." Chuck moved his head in the direction of Mary.

Casey raised his eye brow and grunted. The gun was holstered. "So, what are you doing?" Casey asked.

Sarah started, "We got transported in time by a year. We were working the Section 5 disappearance. When we went to the B&B, we were transported. Do you remember working on Section 5?"

"Yes, we finished that the day before New Year's day. They went through several experiments, but that day Section 5 came back. Nothing was missing. We could not find who was responsible. That is, if someone really did something and it wasn't some weird combination of the projects in Section 5," Casey looked at them like they will a little crazy.

Chuck asked, "Were we with you the entire time?"

Casey thought about that, "No. After Christmas morning we split up, you went back to GD and stayed there. Jack and I kept scouting the town. We never came up with anything."

"Casey, do you remember us calling you about whether you needed anything taken out of the B&B? You told me to get the bottle of Scotch." Chuck said.

Casey growled, "I thought you took that bottle. Do you still have it?"

"Casey! We are looking for Jack. We will need to talk with him," said Sarah.

"Yeah, and Tess. Well, I guess that would be Allison now," added Chuck.

Casey said, "Jack was just down the street. Tess was with him. I have not seen Allison."

Chuck pulled out his phone. After hitting a button, "Mary do you have a position on Sheriff Carter and Doctor Blake?" He looked at the display. "Okay, thanks. Might see, if you can see Doctor Deacon. Great, thanks Mary." Chuck motioned to Sarah. "Okay, Jack is just down the street, probably a little further than Casey last saw him. Let's go check."

When they got outside Café Diem, they walked about two blocks and caught up with Jack and Tess.

Tess came forward and gave Sarah a hug, "Congratulations. I told you it wasn't that complicated."

Sarah held her hand, "Well, actually it is. Chuck and I are not married yet."

Jack said, "Oh well, Henry can fix that."

"No, I mean we did not get married because we did not leave Eureka last year. We were transported in time a year ahead. We were investigating Section 5 with you last year. When we came downtown, the GD repository disappeared and we went back to the B&B. While we were there, the B&B got transported in time a year ahead. We were in it," Sarah finished.

Jack asked, "What repository?"

Chuck looked down the street and saw a parking lot where the building used to stand. He said, "Guys this is more complicated than I thought. We need to get back into GD."

_A/N Hope your holidays are great. Just a little more fun at Eureka. Please review. _


	3. Chapter 3 the Party

Chuck vs. New Year's Eve at Eureka

A New Year's Wish

Still waiting. Not much longer to go. Still don't own Chuck or Eureka.

The distinction between the past, present and future is only a stubbornly persistent illusion.

-Albert Einstein

**Chapter 3—the Party**

**Christmas Afternoon**

**Global Dynamics**

They had all gathered in the GD conference room. Chuck and Sarah were at one end of the conference table with Allison at the other. Jack and Tess were sitting together. Jo and Zane were there. Jo sat next to Sarah. Casey and Doc Ski sat across from Henry. Mary was in the corner waiting.

Chuck was explaining, "I don't know who is doing this or where they are doing it from. But someone is using a tachyon distortion to move things in time. The first was Section 5. I know you investigated that last year. And it came back at the end of the week. The next was the GD repository, that's now a parking lot a block away from the Sheriff's Office. Then there was the B&B with us in it. What did we do last year? I mean Casey said that he and Jack went searching the town. What were we doing at GD?"

"Well, we had found traces of increased p-brane activity. You and Sarah went to investigate. You did not get back until the day before New Year's Day. You said you had a few problems with the transport, but did not find anything," Tess concluded.

"Do you know what we did with the p-brane?" Chuck asked.

"Yes, you tuned it so that it doesn't shift when you change dimensions. When Jack and I went through it, we got thrown over three miles away from here. You fixed it so that you stay on the platform and don't burn up." Tess responded.

Sarah asked, "Do you still have it around here? What can we take with us? I mean, can I take a gun with us? Will it work?"

Tess looked at Jack and said, "Well, Jack had his with him. He didn't use it. But we could touch anything that went through with us and was in our dimension. Why?"

"In case we find the person that is behind this and they are not all that cooperative," Sarah raised her eye brow. "So, how do we do this? Allison, can we use the equipment to get this done?"

"Well, since you are still on an officially sanctioned GD investigation, you can have whatever support we can provide. But how to do this, you'll have to ask Tess," Allison answered.

Chuck looked at Henry, "You know how the Tachyon accelerator works. What is the best way of doing this?"

"Well, it isn't that easy we'll have to make adjustments and reroute power to it so we can get the right time settings. It will take a while but we can get it done," Henry turned a terminal around for Chuck to look at.

Jack said, "Do they go back to last Christmas or when?"

"Uh, why do they have to go back?" asked Casey.

Henry turned to Casey, "It would be best if we used only Sarah and Chuck. That way we cut down the possibilities of disrupting time lines."

Jack looked over at Henry. "Did we talk about that before?"

Henry studied Jack a minute. He wasn't sure if Jack was starting to remember. The last time Henry used the tachyon device to travel in time, he was trying to save Kim, his love, from an explosion. The first time he succeeded. He saved Kim but years later the space-time continuum started to pull a part. A second timeline had been started from the time Henry saved Kim. Jack was sent back in time to stop Henry from saving Kim. Jack succeeded. Kim was lost. The remaining problem was that Jack remembered the years in between and the events. Henry wiped Jack's memory of the incident and the years that followed. During a dream, Jack remembered that incident in the garage when Henry wiped his memory. The dream was not clear enough to understand.

Henry answered, "Well, we might have some time. But for this it will be the best approach."

"Okay, so do they go back to last Christmas?" Jack asked again.

Chuck looked up from the terminal screen, "That might be the best. If we went back to the hall way outside of Section 5 we might be able to find out who is doing this."

"But you won't be able to do anything or you will cause a distortion that will last," Henry said.

"But that's why we need the p-brane. If we have that, we can watch everything but not have any real interaction." Chuck was pointing to an equation of the screen, "Here this might be an easier way to do this."

Henry motioned to Tess, "Look at this. It will cut the power requirements and should be far more accurate. We just need to adjust the tachyon generator here and here and the field generator here." He turned to Chuck, "That's great."

Casey looked at Chuck, "What did you do?"

"Oh, just switched a couple equations, so I could understand them easier. I got it down to my level." Chuck answered. "Let's go see the equipment."

They got up to leave the room. Chuck caught up with Casey, "Okay, have to know. Why did you think it wasn't us?"

Casey replied, "Oh, the simplest reason of all. Your sister made you get a haircut before the wedding. So for the wedding, it was shorter."

Henry came past and asked about the equations. Chuck walked with Henry to the door.

Zane overhead the exchange and went to look at the equations. Both his eyes widen in amazement. He shook his head and went to Sarah. He whispered, "Still doing it I see."

Sarah smiled back at him, "We have not left remember? We did not get to come to your wedding, or at least yet."

Zane closed his eyes. He held her shoulders, "I'm sorry, of course I do."

Jo said, "Don't worry they'll figure this out."

Sarah turned, "I know, thank you for helping."

Jo's expression just lit up, "Wait a minute, you are wearing a ring. Last night, now a year ago, you weren't. Are you really engaged?"

Sarah said, "Yes."

Sarah started to wonder whether she would get the same reception from Ellie. Jo was jumping up and down and hugging her.

Tess heard the commotion and came over, "What?" Then she saw the ring. "See it's not that complicated."

Everyone came back in the conference room. Casey asked Chuck, "What?"

"I asked her to marry me." He looked at Casey, "That should not be much of a shock. I mean you guys thought we were already married."

"Yes." Casey thought for a second, "But congratulations are still in order." Casey looked him in the eye, "Outstanding, congratulations."

Everyone spent a couple minutes congratulating the two. They filtered out of the conference room and went down to the archive room where the tachyon generator was kept. Chuck show Henry and Zane where he thought the changes should be implemented.

Chuck worked on the terminal while Henry and Zane worked on the generator.

Chuck said, "Can you do one more thing for us? I think it would be best if we could come back here until we get everything fixed."

Henry stepped back from the generator, "How were you planning to do that?"

Chuck said, "I think there is enough room in the p-brane platform to add a miniature tachyon module. It shouldn't take too long to make. The parts you took out of the tachyon generator can be used to make most of it. And I think the other parts and tool you have here should do it."

"Chuck won't this take a while to make?" asked Sarah.

"I think we can get it done pretty quickly, but you and I need to do something else first," Chuck replied. Chuck turned to Tess and asked, "So could you and Jack get the p-brane platform? I would like to try a couple things with it too."

Tess said, "Oh sure." She pointed to the other end of the room. "Jack, it is just over there. Can you get it?"

Jack and Chuck went to get the platform. Chuck opened it and reviewed the set up. He made a few adjustments.

Walking over to Sarah, "We need to try this, before we use it in the field." He looked at her, "A part of the promise, last week I would have done it myself. There is a risk. But apparently we have tried it a couple times all ready. Okay?"

Sarah gave him a kiss, "You know it is."

Chuck went over to Allison, "Where can we try this out? I want to check it before we use it with the Tachyon generator."

"You should be able to do it in the next room," Allison pointed.

"Great. Hey Henry, we are going to try this out. Need anything from the other side?" Chuck chuckled.

"No, we will be fine here. Just remember to go with the p-brane not against it. It would give you a bad burn." Henry turned back to the tachyon generator.

Chuck and Sarah step over to the next room with the p-brane platform. Casey, Doc Ski and Jo went with them.

Doc Ski said "Let me check you before you go." She gave them a simple check and said there were no problems.

Chuck and Sarah got on the platform. Chuck said, "I know we have done this before." He kissed her, "But, oh never mind."

Sarah looked up at him, "Yes, I know."

Chuck pressed the button. They shimmered back and forth in a blue and purple light. They landed on their side a few feet from the platform.

Chuck could see the others standing in the room. "Okay, let's check this."

Sarah moved over to the table. She put her hand right through it. Chuck went over to Casey and tried to shake his hand. He could not grab a hold of it. His hands would just go right through Casey's.

Sarah said, "Can I try a couple other things?"

"Sure, what do you want to do?" Chuck asked.

She gave him a piece of paper out of her pocket, "Here hold this."

A knife flashed in her hand and ripped through the paper. "Well, that worked. Should I try a gun?"

Chuck still was holding the paper in his hand, "I don't know whether that would be a good idea. I don't know where the bullet would go."

"Good point. Well should we go back?" asked Sarah.

"Right, let's." Chuck took her and held her on the platform. "Ready?" when she nodded he hit the button.

They were back in the room with the others. They landed on the floor again.

Chuck got up and helped Sarah get up, "You know. We need to work on our landing, that's a five point deduction."

Sarah and Jo went to swipe at his head.

They went over to the room with the generator. Chuck and Henry went through the changes that had been made. Tess and Zane checked everything off.

Check, Henry and Zane worked the pieces that would go into the platform. When they had it assembled, Jack asked, "So, how is this supposed to work?"

Chuck said, "We set the tachyon generator to the date, time and place we want to go. We leave the generator on. Using the p-brane platform, we put in a mini-generator. Then we activate it and come back to this generator.

Now, we will go to ten minutes before the alarm to Section 5. We switch to p-brane and find out as much as we can. We come back in at least an hour. Any problems?

"Good. We need to get going. Mary, come here. I'll need to hold you while we do this. Is that okay?" Chuck saw the response. "Okay come on over."

Sarah and Chuck got on the platform. Mary was tucked under Chuck's arm. Chuck activated the tachyon generator. They went in and out of visible range, followed by a flash and were gone.

When the flashing ended, they stood in front of Section 5. Chuck asked, "You okay?"

Sarah nodded.

He said, "Here goes," and hit the p-brane button. They flashed the blue and purple and again were lying on the floor next to the platform.

Chuck helped Sarah get up, "You okay?"

"Yes, how about you?" Sarah responded.

"I'm fine. Mary, you okay?" Chuck watched her lights flash. "Okay, good. Let's go look around."

They walked in Section 5 and went from room to room. They saw the guards and the others that were in Section 5 from Christmas morning. There was no difference.

"We better get out before the alarm goes off," Chuck pointed back out Section 5.

They walked out of Section 5 and down the hall. Chuck said, "Let's go check down where the generator is." As they were walking down the hall, the alarm for Section 5 went off. They rounded the corner to the hall leading to the generator. Chuck and Sarah could not be more surprised. Don Mark O was standing in front of them. He had his weapon out and it came up firing, he started running. Sarah fell backwards against the wall.

Chuck yelled, "Engage!"

Mary began firing at Don Mark O. When he went around the corner, she turned to look at Chuck.

He said, "You're right. Provide protection while I get her back to the platform."

Chuck got Sarah over his shoulder in a fireman's carry. He got back to the platform, called Mary and activated the p-brane. They landed on the floor again. Chuck went through the same sequence. They got back on the platform and Chuck hit the tachyon button. In a flash they were back in the room with everyone.

Chuck called out, "She got shot. Help."

Casey came over and helped Chuck lay her on the floor. Doc Ski called the infirmary and told them where the emergency was. She started checking Sarah.

Chuck sat down looked at Casey and said, "It was Don Mark O. How could that be possible?"

Jack said, "Well, let's see. The guy, who built this named Doctor Walter Perkins, had a clone for a wife."

Allison said, "The wives were the same. One was her with her husband and died when he went into the tachyon distortion filed. The other wife stayed back at school and never knew about what was happening."

"Great, so the guy we thought was killed by the flu was just one of them, a clone or the real one," Chuck looked despondent.

Sarah started to come around, "Chuck?"

He was down on his knees beside her right away, "I'm here." He bent down and kissed her forehead. He looked over at the Doc.

"You will be okay. The new armor you were wearing stopped the bullet. You are developing a nasty bruise on your chest. We will clear up most of it up in the infirmary and we can check whether you cracked a rib," as Doc Ski finished the techs from the infirmary came.

Sarah said, "Did Mary get Don? Why is he alive?"

Chuck looked up to Mary. Her lights began to flash.

Chuck held Sarah's hand, "She does not think that she got him. She has a lot more information from her sensors that we need. I need to check this."

Sarah looked at him, "I'll be fine. You check it out and then come see me."

"You sure?" Chuck asked.

"Yes, I'll see you," Sarah nodded.

He kissed her on the forehead again. Doc Ski and Casey went up to the infirmary with Sarah.

Chuck said, "Mary, connect with this laptop." He motioned to screen on the wall, "Hey guys, Mary got some interesting readings. We were in the other dimension, but I think we captured some of the temporal shift when Section 5 disappeared." He was typing on the laptop as the data from Mary was downloaded.

Henry was watching the presentation and had his own terminal running. "Yeah, we could get the origin from this. We just need two more points."

Chuck looked at Henry, "That's what I thought. So, if we went to before the repository disappeared and to the B&B before we came back, Mary could get the information and we could find where Don's generator is?"

"Yes, that's exactly right," answered Henry.

"Just to confirm, is it still better to go check these sites with Sarah? I couldn't take Casey or Jack. That could distort time," asked Chuck.

"Afraid so," confirmed Henry.

"Then I guess we better go check on Sarah," Chuck got out of his chair.

When they got up to the infirmary, Doc Ski was just opening the screens around Sarah. "She'll be fine. None of her bones were cracked, they are bruised. We tried to control the bruising around the area, but there will be some discoloration. It will look like an older bruise."

Chuck said, "Thanks so much for taking care of her."

Chuck walked up next to her bed, "How you feeling?"

"Chuck, I am fine." She could tell from his look that they were not done. She moved her legs over the bed and sat up, "Let's go. Tell me what we have to do on the way."

Everyone went back down to the generator room. Chuck was working some calculations on the terminal, "Okay, I think we are ready to try this. So, we will go across the street from the repository collect the data, go to the B&B and do the same. The next part, I need to know what you think. If Don knows we are after him, will he continue to use the p-brane?"

Jack said, "He also knows everyone thinks he is dead, so he continues to use the p-brane."

Tess and Allison said that they agreed with Jack. Sarah and Casey did too.

Chuck said, "Okay, then let's start this. We will come back here. It should be less than an hour."

Chuck, Sarah and Mary got on the platform. He engaged the generator. They went in and out of visible range and the light flashed.

Chuck and Sarah were holding each other as they came back into view across the street from the repository. They did not see Don. But a couple minutes later the repository disappeared.

Chuck asked Mary, "Did you get that?" He watched her lights.

Sarah watched him do it, "You can tell what she is saying, can't you?"

Chuck's shoulders slumped a little, "Yes, I can. I thought it was a flute when we did that air show bit, but now it just seems ordinary. Listen, I was not trying to withhold something from you. I was trying to figure out what was happening. Okay."

"Yes, but you have to be a little more forward with what you are doing. I mean you have to tell me what is happening. Is that okay?" asked Sarah.

"I promise," Chuck hugged Sarah and grabbed Mary under his arm. "Let's go."

Again they went in and out of visible range and then flashed. They reappeared outside the B&B. They got down behind some bushes and waited a minute. The B&B flashed.

Chuck checked Mary. He had the information. In another minute they were back at GD.

Chuck got Mary to down load the information. He had the display up on the screen. Henry and the rest began to take their places by other terminals. Henry and Allison recognized the location right away. The triangulation was at the old factory building Nathan Stark used for his off the record experiments.

Chuck recognized the timing for the sequence, "He started his build up for the power to move Section 5 at the same time GD and Eureka were to be destroyed. So, the initial power was to come from the spike caused when the Christmas lights went on. Then he would continue to draw power while the lights with the C4 blew everything up. He got delayed because we found out about the lights. He had to ride out the power until later when the alarm sounded in Section 5."

Tess said, "Chuck that has to be the sequence. Now to undo this, we have to get Don at the old factory. Why would he be down there? Allison is there anything special there?"

Allison looked at Henry, "That's where Nathan Stark, a previous director of GD, had his lab for his extra activities. He could have had a tachyon accelerator, I just don't know. But there is no special security there."

Chuck looked around for Sarah. He went over to her. "I think we both have to do this. Okay?"

"Yes, Chuck. We need to finish this," she got his hand.

Chuck turned to everyone, "Okay, I think Sarah and I have to go back to the factory. We have to monitor Don and let him take Section 5. When he comes back to the factory, we will stop him. Then we reverse his generator and put Section 5 back in place. I'll need the exact time to put it back. Then Sarah and I need to come back on the day before New Year's Day. Ah, what do we do with Don?"

Jack said, "Bring him back here. We can take care of him."

Henry looked at Jack, "Actually that is your only choice. Leaving him could create another timeline."

Chuck said, "Okay we'll come back here with Don, and then go back. I'll time this for thirty minutes before Section 5 disappears. Then if we are not back in two hours, something went wrong and you'll have to try something else."

Casey and Jack nodded.

**Eureka Factory**

Chuck and Sarah got on the platform with Mary. They reappeared inside the factory. Chuck released Mary and they moved round the factory hall ways to get in position. They could see the light coming from the room Don was using. They took their positions and waited. The light flashed about the time they expected that Don would head to GD in preparation for the Section 5 move. They saw the big flash which corresponded to the Section 5 disappearance. They waited another minute and another flash occurred.

Sarah and Mary rushed the room. Sarah yelled, "Put your hands up, CIA." He went for his gun. Sarah put three shots in him. She saw the blood coming from the areas that were hit. He fell back into the tachyon bubble and most of him disappeared.

Chuck came in the room, "Okay, not exactly what I would have thought." He studied the tachyon generator that Don was using. After changing a few settings, he locked on to Section 5 and sent it back to the time Tess said it reappeared.

Sarah found a plastic trash bag and put the remains of Don in the bag.

Chuck asked, "What do we do with his equipment?"

"Well can you send it to another dimension?" Sarah replied.

"Excellent. Just a couple minutes." Chuck completed the set up and in a blue and purple flash the p-brane platform and the generator disappeared.

"Okay, let's head back." Chuck got Mary under his arm and Sarah stepped on the platform.

**Global Dynamics**

They reappeared back at GD.

Sarah said, "Here's what we could bring back of Don. He tried to slip away into time."

Chuck looked at her.

They gave everyone a hug or hand shake and thanked them for their help. Jo had gone back to the B&B and got their luggage. Chuck took Henry aside, "Will you remember this when we come back next year?"

Henry looked at Chuck, "I think you know the answer. You did great. Take care."

Chuck and Sarah got their bags and Mary was again under Chuck's arm. They moved on to the p-brane platform and were transported back to GD. Chuck looked around the area. It had the tools out like he would have.

They left their bags behind and went up to the main conference room. They found everyone celebrating that Section 5 was back. Jack and Tess rushed over to them.

Tess asked, "Are you guys okay?"

Sarah palmed the ring and put it in her pants pocket before Tess took her hand. "Yes, we are fine. Just had a few problems with the p-brane. Chuck fixed them."

"Good, we got Section 5 back. We are not sure how it happened. We'll have Henry run some tests next week. Right now I think we are all going to celebrate New Year's at Vincent's. Can you come?" Tess asked.

"Of course, we'll be there," replied Sarah.

**B&B**

Chuck and Sarah went back to the B&B to change. Chuck was down in the lobby waiting. He had on the Brooks Brothers suit like the other night. When he saw Sarah he was amazed again. Her hair was shimmering in the light of the Christmas tree. She had on a light blue sweater dress that blended to her body and came up over her shoulder on the side that was bruised. She was wearing the turtle dove earrings and the necklace. But when he looked down, she was not wearing the ring.

Sarah noticed him looking and said, "I had to take the ring off before we saw everyone at the conference room. They would not have understood. It would have led to questions we cannot answer."

Chuck said, "That's fine. I understand. Just let me have it back and we'll do it officially for everyone."

"Thank you," she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Chuck looked at her, "There will be pay back."

"Oh yeah," she saw his expression, "What?"

"You call Ellie," she swatted at him.

**Cafe Diem**

Chuck escorted her out to the car. They got to the Cafe Diem and saw that it was already packed. Chuck had called ahead and asked Vincent for a table. He was happy to find that Vincent had another large table for everyone. They sat across from Jo and Zane and next to Jack and Tess. Casey and Doc Ski were there, along with Henry, Allison, Julia and Fargo.

Sarah asked Jack, "Where's Zoe?"

"She is over at her last high school bash. They are having an all night party over at the high school." He smiled, "There's six pair of chaperons."

Chuck got everyone's attention, "I have a couple things to say. First, Happy New Year." They all raised that glasses and had a sip. "Thank you for hosting and helping us. Everyone has been so helpful."

Chuck turned to Sarah. He got down on one knee and said, "Sarah, I love you. Will you marry me?"

_A/N Hope your holidays are great. Just a little holiday fun at Eureka. _

_Please review. Let me know if there is interest in continuing this AU. _


End file.
